


Payback

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, The Use Of Foreign Languages For Seduction Purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being teased once too often, Chris decides that a little payback is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a series posted on the Starxedhearts Wrestling slash LJ in which Chris speaks French to his lover. At the time, I had forgotten that Chris had gone to school in Montreal for awhile where French is compulsory. The very idea left me weak in the knees. Combine that with a very playful Eddiemuse who I think wouldn't hesitate to do this and this was the result. 
> 
> Timeframe is whenever they were on the same show. And once again, written because I wanted a happy ending.

Chris Benoit was in the middle of lacing up his boots when he felt a whisper of hot breath fanning his left ear. “ _Hola, querido_.” The soft Spanish accented voice sent a shiver down the Canadian’s spine. “ _Que hace usted?_ ”

“I’m getting ready for my match,” Chris answered even though it was fairly obvious. He gritted his teeth as he tried to will away his reaction to the sound of his lover’s voice. “Shouldn’t you be doing the same? I thought you and Chavo were on tonight.”

“ _Si_ , we are. In between the bikini thing with the Divas and Rey’s match with JBL.” Eddie Guerrero rolled his eyes. “When did all the mamacitas become eye candy with no brains? And none of them can wrestle their way out of a wet paper bag.”

“Trish can.” Chris corrected as he pulled on his laces. “Trust me. You don’t want that lady pissed at you.” He paused. “I agree with you about the rest of them, though. Most of them Vince hired for only one reason.”

“Two. And most of those are faker than Bradshaw’s Texas twang,” Eddie replied with a snort as he stepped into Chris’ view. “Speaking of eye candy…I ever tell you how good you look in those tights?” He gestured to the bright blue wrestling tights his lover had on. “They bring out the color of your eyes.”

Chris’ fingers tightened around his laces and he forced himself to let them go before they broke. “Quit it,” he growled.

Eddie feigned wide-eyed innocence. “Quit what?”

“You know damn well what. You do it every time we’re on the same show.” Looking up, Chris managed a glare. “Are you trying to drive me crazy?”

Eddie let out a soft little laugh. “Can I help it if I like the way you look all hot and bothered and intense?” His grin widened when he saw the blush creeping up his normally reserved lover’s cheeks. “And I love seeing your cheeks turn all pink. It just does something to me.”

“Explains why you push my buttons every chance you get,” Chris muttered as he went back to lacing his boots, ducking his head to hide his flushed cheeks in case anyone happened to come in. “You’re incorrigible.”

Eddie leaned closer. “But you like it when I’m incorrigible, don’t you, _querido_?”

“Yes, but not right before a match.” Chris couldn’t remember how many times the two of them had gone through this conversation over the years. Eddie loved teasing him to distraction, but he took special pleasure in doing it right before Chris went out to the ring. “You can do anything you want after, okay?”

Eddie’s face lit up. “Anything?”

Chris couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. Thanks to his slip of the tongue, he was definitely in for it. Eddie would be all over him the moment both of their matches were done. Granted, that wasn’t a bad thing, especially if it kept his lover from doing things **before** his match. The last thing Chris wanted was to be walking down the ramp with an obvious erection. Especially considering how revealing his tights were.

Catching the obvious delight on the Latino’s face, however, Chris couldn’t help smiling as well. “Anything,” he repeated, turning it into a promise. Knowing Eddie as well as he did, he knew that his lover was bound to come up with something particularly memorable.

“I’ll have to think about this,” Eddie said, his tone serious even though his dark eyes were still dancing merrily. “I mean it’s not every day you tell me I can do anything.” He leaned closer, his voice dropping to a low purr. “Remember the last time you said I could do anything?”

Chris’ blush returned. “Eddie…”

Eddie went on, blatantly ignoring the warning. “We were at your house, in your _grande_ four poster bed…and I tied you down with a few of those _mucho_ ugly ties of yours and had my way with you.” He grinned. “Had you screaming so loud you nearly couldn’t do your Backlash promo, you were so hoarse.”

Chris let out a frustrated groan as memory came flooding back. “Damnit, Eddie!”

Eddie backed away, still grinning. “Okay, _querido_ , okay. I know better than to keep teasing you when you turn all growly and wolverine on me.” He leaned forward enough to give Chris a chaste peck on the lips. “Have a good match. Be careful.” He brushed a finger down the side of his lover’s neck for emphasis.

“It’s with Adam. We know how to protect each other.” Glancing around to make sure they were still alone, Chris stole another quick kiss. “You be careful, too.”

“Chavo’s turn to take the bumps this time, not me. But I will.” Dark eyes sparkled. “After all, I get to do anything with you after we’re done here.” There was a pause. “How does licking chocolate syrup and whipped cream off of each other sound to you?”

Chris’ blue eyes went wide as white-hot arousal flooded through him in a sudden rush. Before he could pull himself together enough to form a coherent reply, Eddie made his escape, laughing all the way.

Cursing under his breath, Chris gritted his teeth and tried to think of anything that would bring his rebellious body under control in the mere minutes he had left. “Icebergs,” he muttered as he closed his eyes and wished he had time for a very cold shower. “Mae Young in a bikini match. Viscera and Big Show in matching g-strings. Sitting through the entire season of the XFL…”

Eddie was going to pay for this one.

                                                         **********

“You okay?” Adam Copeland asked later as the two of them came through the curtain after their match. “You were all over the place tonight.”

Chris couldn’t help wincing. It hadn’t been his best effort and he knew it. Eddie’s words had kept coming back to him, distracting him completely, until finally he had just let Adam pin him to get it over with. “Sorry about that. It was a little hard to concentrate on things out there.” He rubbed his eyes. “My mind was on other stuff. You know?”

To his surprise, Adam let out a little snicker. “Yeah, actually I do, if it’s what I think it is. Eddie whispering all sorts of outrageous stuff in your ear right before you went out, right?” At Chris’ wide-eyed look he let out another laugh and nodded. “Thought so. Jay used to do the same damn thing to me when we used to tag. Frustrating as hell.” He grinned. “Paybacks were always fun, though.”

Chris nodded; he could definitely understand the frustrating part. And getting back at Eddie was a definite plan. He just had to figure out how. 

Although he did have an idea…

Just then he spotted Eddie with the trainer getting his wrists taped up. “Yeah, he did…but I think I know how to fix that.” He put a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Thanks for putting up with me tonight.”

Adam clapped Chris on the shoulder as well. “No problem. Hell, how many times have you put up with me and my off nights?” Spotting Eddie as well, Adam grinned. “Have fun, Benny. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Adam headed for the locker room.

Chris shook his head fondly as he watched his friend go. “That doesn’t leave much,” he couldn’t help muttering to himself, remembering the time he and Eddie had ended up in the hotel room next to Adam and Jay. The thin walls hadn’t left a lot to the imagination.

He went up to Eddie just as the trainer was finishing up. “Ready?”

“Just about.” He flexed his hands. “ _Gracias_ , Tom. That’s good.” The trainer nodded and left the two of them alone. “Watched your match on the monitor. You looked good.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “It was a disaster.”

Eddie nodded. “ _Si_ , the match was. But you looked _muy bueno_.” His dark eyes swept over Chris’ frame for emphasis.

Chris folded his arms across his bare chest. “Anyone ever tell you that paybacks are a bitch?”

“Oh, all the time.” The mischievous sparkle returned to Eddie’s dark eyes. “And I can’t wait to see what you come up with.”

“I’ll think of something.” He nodded toward the curtain where Eddie’s nephew was waiting. “Chavo’s waving you down. Come find me later?”

“Definitely.” Grabbing his shoulder, Eddie pulled the Canadian in for a quick kiss, not caring who saw. “For luck,” he said when Chris raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t need luck,” Chris answered with a smile of his own as he made to turn away. At the last minute, though, he grasped Eddie’s arm and pulled him close. “One thing.”

“What?”

Chris couldn’t help smiling. “ _Je vais lécher la sauce de caramel de chaque pouce d'entre vous quand nous rentrons à l'hôtel._ ” he said, whispering it directly into Eddie’s ear.

He felt his lover’s body stiffen against his, heard the soft gasp as it escaped the Latino and his smile turned into a grin. “Have a good match.” He drew away and headed back toward the locker room area, sneaking a glance over his shoulder before turning down the hall.

Eddie was still standing by the curtain, his eyes wide and a look of stunned surprise on his face, oblivious to Chavo yelling for him. His entire attention was focused on Chris, lust and need vibrating from every part of his body. It made Chris want to run back, take the Latino in his arms and kiss him senseless.

He headed for the locker room showers instead. Adam had been right; paybacks **were** fun.

                                                         **********

Chris was just coming out of the shower, rubbing his hair dry with a towel with another wrapped around his waist when Eddie came in. He stopped directly in front of the nearly naked Canadian, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. “What did you say to me before I went out there?”

Chris pretended to be confused. “I told you to have a good match. Was there something wrong with that?”

Eddie quickly shook his head. “No, not that. Before that.”

“Telling you that you don’t need luck? You should know that by now.” He couldn’t help teasing; Eddie had done it to him too many times for him to give in right away.

“No!” Eddie waved his hand, the frustration becoming more and more evident on his face. “After that.”

The look of desperate lust on his lover’s face finally led Chris to take pity on him. “Oh, that? Why didn’t you say so?” He paused, drawing the moment out before continuing. “I think it was along the lines of “I’m going to lick caramel sauce off every inch of you when we get back to the hotel”.”

Eddie shivered. “ _Querido_.” His voice was a breathless, needy whisper. “Say it again.”

“I’m going to…”

The Latino quickly cut him off. “Not like that!” He licked his lips. “Like…like you did before.”

He couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face as he repeated his words. _“Je vais lécher la sauce de caramel de chaque pouce d'entre vous quand nous rentrons à l'hôtel.”_

The moment the last word came out of his mouth, Chris was pushed against the wall and kissed breathless. Letting out a muffled groan, he dropped the towel he was holding and tangled his fingers in Eddie’s sweat soaked hair, returning the kiss with everything he had.

Eddie broke away with a groan of his own. “ _Dios_ ,” he muttered, staring at the man in his arms. “Where in the world did you learn that? I’ve never heard you speak French before.”

“School,” Chris answered as he slid his arms around Eddie’s waist. “French is compulsory in Canada. It’s been awhile since I’ve spoken it, though. I’m a little rusty.” He laughed at the incredulous look on his lover’s face. “So I’m guessing it does something for you?”

Grabbing one of Chris’ hands, Eddie put it squarely on his crotch. “What do you think?”

The Canadian’s eyes widened as he caressed his lover’s hardness through his ring tights. “Were you like this all through your match?” he couldn’t help asking.

“Damn right I was,” the Latino growled. “All I kept thinking about was you and what you said…trying to figure out what it meant…hoping it was as sexy as it sounded.” He rested his forehead against his lover’s. “Lucky I didn’t have to do more than what I had to do during the match…that was the last thing my mind was on.”

“Now you know how I felt earlier,” Chris murmured as he nuzzled Eddie’s ear. “All through my match with Adam I kept wondering what would taste better on you…chocolate or caramel. Maybe with some strawberry sauce to go with it.” He let out a little laugh as Eddie shivered again. “You know how big a sweet tooth I have.”

The Latino let out another low groan as he clutched at Chris’ arms. “You keep taking like that and I’m gonna bend you over something right now. And the hell with who sees us.”

“Is that a promise, _chéri_?” Chris asked, his own arousal building thanks to Eddie’s. “Because if it is… _Je vais vous allonger et vous embrasser partout. Et je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que vous criiez mon nom. Parce que je vous aime._

Whimpering, Eddie captured Chris’ lips again, deepening the kiss as he tore at the towel wrapped around his lover’s hips. Chris’ own hands pulled at Eddie’s tights until the Latino’s already leaking cock was exposed. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, both men letting out muffled gasps when their erections rubbed together.

“ _Querido…por favor…”_

“ _J'ai besoin de vous le_ _chéri_.”

Release was quick. One moment they were moving against each other, tongues tangling, fingers digging into hard muscle, oblivious to everything around them. The next they were both letting out muffled cries as they came all over one another.

They sagged against one another, still breathing heavily, the locker room wall and each other’s arms the only things keeping them more or less upright. “Dios,” Eddie breathed, resting his forehead against Chris’ and closing his eyes.

“Yeah.” Reaching down, Chris picked up his towel and cleaned them both up as best he could. He let out a breathless little laugh. “I think I need another shower.”

“And I definitely need one.” Eddie opened his eyes, his face brightening with an idea. “How does sharing sound? We’ll get out of here that much quicker.”

A skeptical look crossed the Canadian’s face. “You think so? If we keep our hands to ourselves maybe. Which is something we haven’t been able to manage yet.”

Eddie shrugged. “There’s always a first time. And I don’t know about you, but chocolate sauce and caramel is a pretty good incentive for me.” He suddenly grinned. “And while we’re getting cleaned up you can tell me what you said.”

“I think that better wait until we get back to the hotel. Otherwise we’ll never get out of here,” Chris answered with an amused little smile of his own. “But I’ll tell you this much.” Chris’ cheeks suddenly turned pink. “ _Chéri_ …it means sweetheart.”

A warm feeling washed over Eddie as he regarded his lover. “I like that.” He brushed his fingers over Chris’ stubbled cheek. “ _Te amo, querido_.”

Chris mirrored his lover’s gesture, his lips curving into a smile. “ _Je t’aime, chéri_ ,” he whispered right before drawing him into a kiss.

****

Hola – hello

Querido – darling

Que hace usted – what are you doing?

Si – yes

Grande – big

Mucho – very

Gracias – thank you

Muy Bueno – very good

Por favor – please

Dios - God

Te amo – I love you

Je vais lécher la sauce de caramel de chaque pouce d'entre vous quand nous rentrons à l'hôtel. – I’m going to lick caramel sauce off every inch of you when we get back to the hotel.

chéri - sweetheart

Je vais vous allonger et vous embrasser partout. Et je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que vous criiez mon nom. Parce que je vous aime. – I’m going to lie you down and kiss you all over. And I won’t stop until you’re screaming my name. Because I love you.

J'ai besoin de vous le chéri– I need you sweetheart

Je t’aime – I love you

**Author's Note:**

> French & Spanish translations are courtesy of AOL Translator. If they're wrong, blame, AOL.


End file.
